


When I met you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Vet, bestied, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine is lonely but with her two best friend her life is not boring.. Kate Marsh and Warren Grahman one nigh in the club she saw girl... do they meet again???





	When I met you

Maxine Caulfield was lonely woman when begomes her love life, but she missed be loved.

But with her two besties and work buds  she had not boring day.

Now they were working, it was busy day in the clinikc.

"Warren.... how many times I have to say to you... don`t EAT my food!"

It wasen`t me, it was Ellie" Warren replied.

"Oh no you don`t blame injured dog about this..." I tried to be "mad" but my mouht betraydet me and I chuckled.

"Hah I knew it!" Warren replied with giggle.

"Shut up!"

"work you two" Kate yelled from her desk"

"Always!"

_(they are dork, but still my two best friend)_


End file.
